


[Fanart] Can i ride you?

by mizore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Centaur Derek, Fanart, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizore/pseuds/mizore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles accidentally summons a magical creature, and a very naked Centaur named Derek appeared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanart] Can i ride you?

**Author's Note:**

> I have this fab idea while daydream in between boring classes. ASAP when i get home, i open my laptop and start doodle ;)  
> I would love to read Centaur Derek story, guys! If you write one please feel free to poke me on [**tumblr**](http://mizorekibishi.tumblr.com/)!

[](http://imgur.com/XQRUrAg)


End file.
